


Milk

by NaviPreg



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviPreg/pseuds/NaviPreg
Summary: A few weeks after finally coming home with their son, Laika and Baryl decided to have a little bit of personal time. Too bad things can be forgotten in the moment....





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic that was inspired by this prompt:
> 
> Imagine that your OTP has recently had a baby (person A being the bearer). They have a chance to get intimate with each other, and person B starts passionately kissing A all over their body. Then, forgetting in the heat of the moment what breasts are actually for, B sucks on one of A’s nipples and gets a mouthful of milk. B is initially embarrassed, but A gets a good laugh out of it and manages to get B to laugh about it as well.

Laika sighed, looking down at his child as he fed him. Recently he had given birth to his son, Ace who now was a few weeks old. The concept of having to feed the child the way he had to did unsettle Laika at first, though he was quick to get used to it after having to do it a few more times. Once he had finished up, he placed Ace back in the crib and turned around, only to se Baryl, the baby's father, standing at the entrance.

"Oh. Hey there, BarBar. Don't mind me I was just taking care of Ace." He said smiled. "He should be fine for the night..."

"Well, that's great to hear. You're probably tired from it now, huh?"

"Well a bit. Not entirely." Laika giggled as he approached Baryl, placing his hands on the older mans him. "Why? Something you'd like to do?"

Baryl just chuckled. "I was thinking that since Ace is set for the night, it would be nice to get a bit personal, no?" He closed up a bit to Laika, running his fingers through his minty green hair.

Laika smiled. "I figured so." With that, he went in to kiss Baryl, in which it was returned while it was being held. It started off innocent, but quickly got more heated and passionate. Once it got to a point, Laika pulled away so her could speak.

"Now, now. We should deal with this in our bedroom. We don't want to wake the baby, do we?"

"Definitely not. Come one." Baryl smirked as he took Laika's hand, leading him out of the room, trying his best not to have them wake the baby up. After the nursery door as been closed, Baryl picked Laika up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed as he did so.

Once he had gotten on the bed and on top of Laika, he continued where the two left off. Laika began letting out a few muffled moans before Baryl broke up the kiss and made his way down Laika's body as the younger man blushed and buried his face in his own palms, throwing his head back as he did so.

Making his way from the neck to the shoulders and from the shoulders to the chest and stomach, Baryl grinned as he looked up to Laika before making it back up to the chest, nipping at him a small bit as her did so. Then, without thinking, he moved to one of the younger man's nipples and began suck at it a small bit, only to pull back in shock once a milky fluid rushed into his mouth. After feeling such a sensation, Laika froze up briefly, removing his hand from his face as he saw the older man gulp down what was in his mouth, seeing him shudder slightly.

"Laika...I...fuck." This embarrassment from Baryl was soon followed by Laika bursting into a small bit of laughter.

"Oh my lord, Baryl. That stuff's for the baby ya know? Not you~" Laika playfully teased him. Eventually, Baryl did finally break into some laughter as well, lying down beside Laika after the moment had finally passed. The younger man moved so he could rest his head on the older man's chest. He was still giggling a small bit from what happened.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson, BarBar." He looked up and smiled. Baryl blushed a small bit and looked away a small bit.

"Yeah yeah. Don't suck a mother's nipples if she still has things in them." He sighed and chuckled, relaxing himself a small bit.

The two were almost on the verge of sleeping until Ace could be heard crying in the nursery. Laika groaned slightly.

"Seriously?"

Baryl moved so he could get up from behind Laika. "You stay here. I'll take care of him." With that, Baryl left the room to see what was wrong with Ace. Laika sighed as he lay down again, slowly drifting off to sleep once more. Things were a bit wild, but thankfully it all seemed to be looking up a bit...


End file.
